


Wide Open

by dorkylokifan



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Intersex Loki, M/M, Sex, Smuth, Thorki - Freeform, Thunderfrost - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 09:31:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2304908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorkylokifan/pseuds/dorkylokifan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something short and very sweet for those of you seeking a quick Thorki fix. Tender loving from our two favorite princes. Enjoy. A belated birthday gift to Arashi Wolf Princess. Happy Birthday!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wide Open

                Large calloused thumbs knead the inside of his thighs, rubbing small circles, beseeching him to spread them wider. His hairless mound and meaty cock are blushed, plump, and erect. He is eager and glistening from the raw throbbing sensation of anticipation. Cerulean eyes dissect his milky creamy skin, made so by the enchantment of their marriage vows. His now green eyes look upon the golden bronze muscle of his new husband, who is touching him with slow intimate affection. His breath hitches and his body trembles. It is his first time.

                The physical proximity of his husband makes him feel safe and vulnerable all at once. A gentle and experienced voice beckons him to lay back. He holds his breath as the mountain of muscle moves to hover over him. His calloused thumbs move upward to his apex and for the first time, his body is invaded by the touch of another. He gasps from the contact.

                His lips are taken, covered by another set of lips which part to accept a curious tongue. They taste each other and sniff in each other’s scent. Every inch of his body tingles from the contact and he feels he could die from bliss alone. The fingers exploring his insides and petals stop and move up to caress his cock. He bucks his hips uncontrollably. He feels embarrassment then. He never loses control like this. But only kindness and joy stare back at him and he knows in this moment he is safe with this man. He can be himself and not be looked upon as weak or helpless. Yet in this moment he is helpless. He’d do anything asked of him right now. The bliss has stolen all logic from him.

                The golden man gets closer still and this time it is not calloused fingers but a large smooth meaty shaft that begs entrance. He spreads his legs wider as his cheeks blush from the wanton act. He is breached and cries out; feeling kisses rain down upon him, soothing him. Soft sweet words are muttered in his ear as a rocking motion starts within his body. Bliss is replaced by ecstasy. Every nerve ending is twitching with stimulation. His breath feels heavy in his chest and he gasps to catch it. The mighty form holding him in his strong arms is powerful and tender. He did not expect such a combination from this man. Golden hair falls down around their faces, curtaining their view of the rest of the world. They can only see each other.

                His breathing becomes unsteady and his golden lover knows that his peak draws near. He increases his pace, angling his body to garner as many shudders, moans, and pleas as possible from the pale man beneath him. The golden god watches his lover’s face as he loses himself in the pleasure he has been given and allows himself to do the same. His seed releases in to the womb of his bride and he smiles, praying it will take root. The beauty beneath him is far more than he ever hoped or expected. He falls down next to him and pulls the lithe creature into his arms. Contented and sated with his new love, he drifts off to sleep. He will cherish him all the days of his life.


End file.
